


The Contract

by Lerya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alive Sirius Black, Mpreg, Multi, light bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerya/pseuds/Lerya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fudge and Dumbledore bind Harry to the Dark side as a peace offer. What they don’t know is that Harry is already dark. What will happen when it is the light that breaks the peace offer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

We, the light side of the Wizarding World of Great Britain, represented by Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge, herby proclaim to stop hurting, persecuting or killing any members of the Dark side of our world. We will release prisoners of this partie. In return we demand the same of the Dark side of Wizarding Britain, represented by Tom Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy.  
Our offer for this is Harry Potter, with this it will be in effect immediately. So mote it be.  
Signed: Cornelius Fudge Albus Dumbledore Tom Riddle Lucius Malfoy  
That was the contract Albus Dumbledore and minister Fudge drew up and offered to the Dark Side. It was excepted almost immediately. But both had not even considered the causes of this contract, they kept it hidden from the rest of the world, only telling them the war was over with as little casualties as possible. The light began cheering, also not caring about what had been lost to make the peace.  
It was, without them thinking about it, the end of the one person they knew as Harry Potter.  
The young man, almost 17, residented at 4, Privit Drive in Surrey. And while he wouldn’t mind the contract, he would be pissed that it was signed by his ‘beloved’ headmaster without his consent.   
You see, while the whole world thought of Harry as a good, light boy, he was the total opposite. He didn’t like to be in the presence of the Weasleys, with the exception of the two eldest and the twins, and Granger, they were too light for them. And they were known to turn on him, for stupid things, if that was the way of the light, he was so glad he was dark. You see, in Harry’s Second year he had floo’ed to Knockturn Alley instead of Diagon Alley, a ‘mistake’ that he knowingly made. The Weasley’s and Granger didn’t know was that he had made friends with Draco Malfoy on their first meeting. Harry had known than already, thanks to Hagrid that they all suspected a light, Dumbledore loving Golden Boy, so he had explained to his new friend in the robe shop that they couldn’t be openly friends. It was also because of that friend he floo’ed to Knockturn Alley, to meet said friend and said friend’s father. And that had not been a wrong decision.   
While Harry had had the body of a 12 years old, his mind and thoughts were those of a man a lot older. So he had gotten on just fine with the older Malfoy, only on a different scale. It was not long after that the older Malfoy began courting Harry, in secret of course. But with the blessing of his son/best friend.   
In fourth year, after the resurrection of the Dark Lord, Tom, Lucius and Harry had a nice chat about what was going on. One where Tom immediately made known he had seen the connection the two other had. Not that he minded, Harry, at fourteen, was a remarkable talented and bright young man. One he would be glad to have among his ranks. And seeing as Lucius was not breaking any laws about courting a minor, namely intercourse with someone under the age of 16, he had no problems with it. As a mather of fact, had Lucius not seen the young man first and had started the courting ritual; he would have courted the young man himself.  
But anyhow, Harry Potter was anything but light, he was almost as dark as the dark lord himself. Something said dark lord was quite happy about. And now, with the contract, Harry didn’t have to pretend anymore. He could be with the two men he crushed on, one who was courting him and another who he hopped would do the same soon. This was one of those moments Harry was glad for the mind connection he and Tom sheared; he had already been notified what the contract entailed, they both knew Dumbledore sure as hell would never tell.   
Tom had also let him know they would come to pick him up tomorrow at 11 AM, to take him home, were he belonged. Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face, tomorrow he would get out of this hell hole and be together with the two men who held his heart.  
\- Next morning -  
Harry woke up early, knowing he still had to make breakfast, ha wasn’t 17 yet, so couldn’t use magic to help things along. Or threaten his uncle. And a beating on this glorious day was not something he wanted. At 10 AM three full English breakfasts were on the table, making the table bent slightly under the pressure put on it, seeing as two of the plates were loaded to the edge. The loud noise on the staircase indicated the Dursley’s were awake. Dudley was the first one down, a great achievement for someone the size of a baby whale. His parents followed and seated themselves; they all attacked their plate like it was the last food on Earth.   
It was when everyone was finished that Harry spoke, “I wanted to let you know they will be coming to pick me up at 11 AM today.” Harry finished cleaning up the table, hearing a grunt, he took that as an ‘okay’ and continued, looking at the clock every couple of minutes. He was very happy when the clock turned 11 and at the same time the doorbell sounded. He wanted to get it, but Vernon beat him to it, opening the door, he heard a whispered conversation and the slamming of the door.   
He stopped breathing for a moment, Tom Riddle and Lucius Malfoy were not two men, who you left standing in front of a closed door. He sighed, when Vernon came back he was purple in the face, coming closer to Harry’s face he hissed, “Those were not the people who came to pick you up. I asked them what I ask those fools who usually pick you up and they answered differently. You are not going with him.” He went back to the couch and the TV, Harry heard him whispering about ‘his money and not getting some from this freaks.’   
So Dumbledore had been paying people, probably with his money, he sighed, “well Vernon, it’s your life.” That sentence was accompanied by a loud bang, indicating the door was just blown of his hangings. And in the doorway stood a dark lord in all his red eyed glory, together with his right-handed man, both looking pissed.  
“Harry go get your things, your never coming back here. We need to have a… word with these people.” Harry began laughing, Tom’s meaning of ‘having a word’ meant torture and painful too. He began walking towards the stairs, “have fun!” Getting an evil laugh from Tom and a small kiss from Lucius, he headed upstairs. Hearing Vernon shouting about gay freaks. After a girlish scream, shouting and crying, he knew Tom and Lucius had started their fun.  
He stayed upstairs packing his trunk and getting Hedwig in her cage, waiting for one of the men to come and shrink his stuff so he could carry them easier. He didn’t have to wait long; Tom was soon standing in his room, a relaxed smile on his face, waving his wand and shrinking everything. On the stairs he turned, “Lucius wanted a few words with your uncle. When we sounded the bell, he asked about payment and such. HE wanted to know the details of that statement.” Seeing Tom’s smirk, Harry knew Lucius would know every detail about it in the time they were upstairs.  
Stepping back into the kitchen he saw some blood but it only added to his excitement. Petunia and Dudley were pressed against a far wall, a fruitless attempt to make themselves unknown to the two mature wizards. While Vernon was bound on the ground, Lucius wand in between his eyes.  
Harry giggled, “Lucius dear, we’re leaving. You done playing?” That sentence got him the Malfoy smirk, waving his wand over the three Dursleys “Oblivate! Now I’m done.”  
It got them all laughing, while the Dursleys were coming out of their daze, the three men made their way to the front door, putting it aside, they both held out a hand to Harry, “off to Gringrots.”


	2. Chapter 2

\- Gringrots –  
The Wizarding bank was relatively quiet for a Sunday morning at 11 AM. So when the three wizards arrived, they immediately had a Goblin teller at their service. Tom spoke, “We would like to speak to your head of contracts and the Goblin in charge for the Potter and Black accounts.”   
The Goblin looked at them, spotted Harry standing in between the two others and nodded, “second door on the left. Griphook is in charge of the Potter account; he can also handle this contract.”  
Knocking on the door they were directed to, they heard a gruff voice calling ‘enter’. The three men entered and took a seat in front of the Goblin already seated behind the desk. Griphook turned to look at them, “ah mister Potter, I trust you’re here for the will reading?” This had the men turning their heads negative, “strange, Albus Dumbledore as your magical guardian assured me he would tell you about the will reading of Sirius Black.” This had Harry furious and crying on the same time. Dumbledore hadn’t even bothered to tell him Sirius’ will would be read today. Today would be official closure for him in saying goodbye to his godfather.   
Tom and Lucius looked at the young man sitting in between them, “Griphook, this is probably why he didn’t say anything.” Tom handed the Goblin the contract, seeing the Goblin’s eyed widen, “he gave us Harry as a peace offer. Stopping the war, I think he, in not telling Harry, thinks he could stand in for Harry and get all the gold left to him by Mr. Black. We also have reason to suspect Dumbledore ahs paying people with money, probably Harry’s money. As such we would like to request a blood test, a statement of his vaults and the overseeing of Lily, James and Sirius’ wills.”  
The Goblin nodded, he could reason with that. “Ok, I will get the necessary equipment. And make a copy of this contract, storing it under the names mentioned. I will be right back.” Griphook left the office, giving Lucius time to calm Harry down with a hug. Tom put his hand on Harry’s shoulder, wishing he too could give the young man a hug and comfort him like Lucius did.  
Griphook soon returned to a calm looking Harry, he carried a stone basin, a dagger, some parchment, a small pensive and three vials. Putting it all on the desk, he put the basin in front of Harry and handed him the dagger. “We will need three drops of your blood, Mr. Potter. Try to let them drop on the bottom of the basin.” Harry nodded and nicked his finger, pressing the skin at the wound together, he squeezed three drops out and let them drop on the sigil on the bottom of the basin. It shone with a soft green light, which was a queue for Griphook to put a parchment roll on top of the basin. After waiting just a few minutes, the parchment was full of text, which Griphook gave to the three humans.  
Hadrian James Potter-Black  
Father: James Alexander Potter  
Mother: Lily Marie Evans, previously Liliana Esther Bloodmoon  
Godfather(s): Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin  
Godmother(s): /  
Creature inheritance (at 17): dark elf  
Mates: Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy  
Heir to:  
Potter  
Black  
Bloodmoon  
Gryffindor  
Perevell  
Vaults:  
Potter – 6  
total of 10.000.000 galleons, not counting sickles, knuts and artifacts  
Black – 5  
total of 11.000.000 galleons, not counting sickles, knuts and artifact  
Bloodmoon – 3  
total of 3.000.000.000 galleons, not counting sickles, knuts and artifacts  
Gryffindor – 10  
total of 10.000.000.000 galleons, not counting sickles, knuts and artifacts  
Perevell – 2  
total of 5.000.000.000 galleons, not counting sickles, knuts and artifacts  
Properties:  
Potter – 3: cottage, Godric’s hollow; Manor, Oxford; Cabin, Fort William  
Black - 2: Manor, London; cottage, France  
Bloodmoon - 1: Black Forest, Germany  
Gryffindor – 3: ¼ Hogwarts castle, Scotland; manor, Dublin; cottage, Spain  
Perevell – 1: manor, York  
Bank statements:  
withdrawals:   
Albus Dumbledore – 10.000 per month  
Ron Weasley – 2.000 per month  
Vernon Dursley – 500 per month  
It had them all staring. Especially the 7th sentence of the parchment. Hadrian was overjoyed by that discovery, but would the others think about it the same way. But that was for later, he could control his curiosity. What made him mad was the withdrawals. “I want all the money stolen from me returned. I don’t care what it takes.” It got him a creepy Goblin smile, promising shame for those who dared to steal from one of Gringrots clients. “Do you wish to claim your lordship rings?” Hadrian nodded, let the world know just who they screwed with. Griphook waved his hand over the basin, bringing forth four rings and a circlet. A silver ring with a ruby for Potter, a silver ring with an onyx for Black, a gold ring with a ruby for Gryffindor, a platinum ring with a moonstone for Perevell and a delicate silver circlet with small emeralds set into it for Bloodmoon.   
Putting on the rings, he watched them meld into one, the Potter ring with the ruby was the only one showing. Hadrian than picked up the circlet, “why a circlet?”  
Griphook looked at the two men, seeing they didn’t know either, “it’s the circlet of the crown prince of the Bloodmoon Dark elf clan. Meaning, you, after you get your inheritance in a week.” It had the two men gasping; they were mates to a royal dark elf.  
Hadrian took the gasp as a wrong sign and looked down, “let’s just get on with the wills.”  
Griphook nodded, switching the basin for the pensive, uncorking one vial and putting the contents into the pensive, tapping the pensive with his hand, a figure rose from its depts.  
I, James Alexander Potter, being of sound body and mind recorded this as my last will and testament. To my lilyflower, I hope you are still there to take care of our little boy. I love you and Hadrian so much. If Lily has accompanied me to the afterlife, I leave Sirius Black my friendly love and ask him to take care of our son, his godson. To Remus Lupin I give 1.000.000 galleons and ask of him to take care of himself, also in the condition Sirius Black cannot take care of my son, I ask Remus to do so. Then to Severus Snape, I gave my sincere apologies, you were a great friend to Lily and I was a jerk to you, in the events that neither Sirius nor Remus are able to take care of Hadrian, Custody will go to Severus.  
Finally, to my son, Hadrian, I leave everything I own, together with all my love.  
It Had Hadrian crying, it was the first time his father had spoken directly to him, together with the fact that the Dursleys were never mentioned in the will. He cried for the childhood he never had. Griphook recovered James’ will and put Lily’s in.  
I, Liliana Esther Bloodmoon, being of sound body and mind record this as my last will and testament. To my husband, James, we will be together again. You have all my love, please take care of our son. Should both James and I pass away, guardianship is to go to Sirius Black, Remus Lupin or Severus Snape. Under no circumstances is my son to be placed with the Dursley family. To my son, Hadrian, I leave you with everything I own and the knowledge that I was adopted, please find your grandparents Esther and Aaron Bloodmoon, king and queen of the Bloodmoon clan of dark elves.  
Again Hadrian couldn’t hold his tears, his mom had put in her will he should not be placed with the Dursleys, then why had it been done?  
Sirius’ will was the last to be placed into the pensive.  
I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound body and mind record this as my last will and testament. To Remus Lupin, Moony, I give you 1.000.000 galleons, I ask that you take better care of yourself. To the order of the phoenix, Albus Dumbledore and Ron Weasley, I leave nothing, but the notion to get out of Grimmauld Place immediately, I’m kicking you out for everything you haven’t done for me, Remus and Hadrian. And for the plans I know you, Dumbledore and Weasley, are making. Leave Hadrian alone! To Severus Snape, I leave my sincere apologies, and ask that you keep looking after Hadrian. To Hadrian Potter, Prongslet, I leave all my possessions, I have named you my heir. Ask after the blood adoption potion at Gringrots.  
“The potion?” Griphook asked. Hadrian nodded, Griphook took a vial out of his pocket. It was filled with a dark red potion. “Drink this, all in one go.”  
Hadrian did as asked, gagging at the taste. After that he felt a tingling in his body, indicating the potion was doing its work. After it stopped, he asked Lucius to get him a mirror, looking in it, he hadn’t changed much, his hair was a bit longer and curlier instead of a mess.   
Griphook looked at the three men in front of him, “than we only have one more mather to discuss.“The men looked at him with the same question in their eyes, ‘discussing what?’  
“Well gentlemen, according to this”, he held up the parchment, “the three of you are mates and will have to bond once Hadrian gets his inheritance.”  
It was Hadrian who spoke up, “do they have to? I mean how long do we have after my inheritance? And I don’t know if they even want to bond with me.” The last was whispered, but both Tom and Lucius had heard it just fine. Tom moved, crouching in front of Hadrian and putting his hands on Hadrian’s, “Hadrian, Lucius and I have been talking about this. He is already courting you. And we talked about the possibility of me doing the same. But with this mate thing, we wouldn’t have to. After the bonding we will be married in the eyes of the Wizarding World. You’re royalty and we will treat you as such. Both Lucius and I find you very attractive and wouldn’t say no to a long, happy life with you.” After saying that he suddenly had his arm full of a happy Hadrian. Lucius smiling from his seat, “Griphook, we would like to create a betrothal contract. We will sigh it now and come back one week after Hadrian’s 17th birthday and our mating to sigh our marriage contract.”   
The Goblin nodded to the three men, happy seeing the lost Dark Elvin crown prince so happy, knowing for a fact those two wizard would do anything to keep him that way.  
“In order, sirs, I will draw up the contract, send it to you to be signed and wait for the three of you to return to draw up the marriage contract. For now I wish you the best of luck.”  
Tom and Lucius nodded to the Goblin, Hadrian was still dazed about his mates accepting him, happily hanging in Tom’s arms. “Hadrian, love, snap out of it. We’re going shopping.” Hadrian turned to Lucius when he spoke, “really? Where?” He wasn’t in the mood for Diagon Alley shopping.  
Lucius smirked, “ah, Paris, of course…”


	3. Chapter 3

After leaving Gringrots, Tom wrapped Hadrian in an embrace and apparated then to Wizarding Paris. Lucius appeared a second after them. Both men wrapped an arm around their mate and made their way into Place de la Sorcière (Witch Square), entering the clothing store first.  
Upon entering, they were approached by a young woman, who with a smile asked in French if she could help them. Lucius nodded, and replied in perfect French that they were searching for clothes for their mate, at this he gestured to Hadrian. The young Woman nodded and introduced herself as Monique, which Lucius told the other two men.   
Monique gestured for them to follow her to a platform, turning to Lucius, she started explaining something. After that she left.  
Lucius turned to his mate and friend, “Well, she explained that this is a new system they use, Hadrian, you stand on this platform and say what it is you want. It will appear on you, fitted and all. Should you want to change the color or material, you will have to say so in French, but I’ll help you with that. If you want that piece of clothing, say ‘permanent’ if not, just keep changing it, behind you is a mirror, it will give advise if asked. And of course we are still here also.” The last was accompanied by a wink.  
With a smile on his face, Hadrian took place on the platform. His mischievous side showing a little, he wanted to give his mates a memory they would never forget. Closing his eyes he whispered; “little black dress, noir.”   
Hearing a gasp, he opened his eyes, looking at his mates, he saw them staring wide eyed at him. With a blush he looked down, a Lolita dress covered his body. It bell shaped sleeves and stopped just before his knees, weaving out a little at his tights. It was black and green in color, with mint green lace and a black corset around his waist. Looking back at his mates he said “permanent”.   
He couldn’t wait to wear this again, further in their relationship.   
After that little stunt, which left his mates with a heated look for quite a while, they just sticked to regular clothes. So when they exited the shop two hours later, with a large amount of bags, Hadrian had all the clothing he desired, from boxer briefs to leather pants, and from muscle shirts to formal robes.  
They entered a shoe store after that, going through all the shelves that were on display. After half an hour they decided on two pairs of dragon hide boots, a pair of black and green sneakers and black formal shoes.  
They had lunch after that, entering a café which was similar to the Leaky Cauldron. Letting Lucius order for him, Hadrian sat back and relaxed. While he hated the headmaster and the minister for doing this to him. He couldn’t be glad and love the fact that he now had mates, who he could be with, regardless of what the rest of the world thinks of them.   
It was their loss, they signed him away, he was happy. And they could just stick it op their asses, if they ever had the nerve to ask for his help again.  
He was pulled out of his thoughts when his dinner arrived. Lucius had ordered a cheese and tomato Panini with a side dish of salad for him, with some water. Lucius himself enjoyed a Panini with veal and mozzarella and some wine. Tom, on the other hand had pasta with prawns, also with some wine.  
After taking little less than an hour, to eat and drink, they ventured into muggle Paris. Walking next to the Seine and enjoying the view. And of course shopping a bit more muggle orientated. They even ventured into high class designer stores, leaving with an Armani suit, one for each of them.  
Hadrian had never had this much fun. He was kind of sad when they arrived back at Place de la Sorcière, to apparated home, to Malfoy Manor. He gave a bit of a sad smile, but lightened up, when Lucius wrapped his arms around him, gave him a kiss and apparated to the foyer of Malfoy Manor.  
\- Malfor Manor –  
Draco couldn’t wait for this. His best friend was coming and living with then. He was of course very aware of the relationship his father and best friend shared, but he could care less. Harry deserved the best, and of course the best was a Malfoy.   
He had also heard of the rumor of his Lord being interested in his small friend. That he also found fantastic, his best friend could do with all that love. Speaking of best friend, he heard a popping sound. Meaning his father was back.  
Hurrying to the foyer, he saw Harry, his best friend wrapped up in his father’s arms, his Lord popping up seconds later.  
“HARRY!” With that cry he threw his arms around the smaller boy, the moment his father released him from his arms. Skinnier arms wound around his waist and returned the hug.   
“It’s actually Hadrian, Dray.” Hadrian smiled, Draco smiled back, “ok, a more pure blood name, anyways. So any news. Tell me everything. Father, how did it go? My Lord, pleasure to see you again.”  
This had Hadrian giggling, Draco was acting like a true pure blood heir.  
Lucius answered, “Well, Draco, you know of the contract the ‘light’ side set up, giving us Hadrian. After signing it, we went to retrieve Hadrian at his muggle residence.” This was accompanied by a sneer and a mumble of ‘filthy muggles’. “Anyways, we accompanied Hadrian to Gringrots, were we looked at bank statements, found out Hadrian here is quite well of.” This was aid with a found smile in Hadrian’s direction.  
“We also stopped transactions arranged by Dumbledore and demanded the money back. The wills of the Potters and Black was read.“ Here Hadrian got tears in his eyes.  
“But the best part, after a blood test, we found out that Hadrian here is the lost crown prince of the Bloodmoon clan. And that we, meaning My Lord and me, are his mates.  
This had all persons in the room smiling, even Tom.  
“After that, we took him on a shopping trip to Paris.”  
This had Draco looking a bit mad, “you went to Paris, and didn’t take me with you!” Draco pouted.  
Lucius sighed, he had expected this, “Draco, I wanted to spent some time with Hadrian and my lord. We are his mates after all. And I think Hadrian deserved some new clothes. I promise to take you to Paris the next time we go. Agreed?”  
The other three nodded, Draco the most.  
Lucius smiled, “good, now Hadrian follow me, you will be shearing my suite. My lord…”  
Tom gave a growl, “you know Lucius, I have told you enough times, call me Tom. We are shearing a mate after all. I don’t see you saying ‘my lord’ in the bedroom.”  
Lucius smirked, “no, of course not, Tom.”  
Hadrian and Draco had a blush on their face. Yet, Hadrian still followed when Lucius made a wave of his hand.  
He giggled again, only a couple more days until his birthday, until his mates were really that, his mates.  
Lucius opened a door, “this is our suite, I will leave you to unpack. We meet in a few hours for a Death Eater meeting; I will ask Draco to retrieve you. For now, I have some things that need to be discussed with Tom.”  
Hadrian nodded and with a kiss from both his mates, they left and he began the task of putting all his clothes away.


	4. Chapter 4

Hadrian had just finished putting his clothes away in the huge walk-in closet, realising with a pout that his clothes filled exactly 1/3 of the closet, meaning they had brought more clothes than originally thought. With a sigh he called a ‘come in’ when someone knocked on the door.  
Draco walked in, seeming to expect everything he had done in the last few hours.  
Hadrian scowled, “well, your highness is it to your liking?”  
Draco laughed, “I wasn’t looking like that, I just haven’t been in this room before, I was curious as a child. And looking at it now, it isn’t all that special.”  
Hadrian gave a nod, knowing Draco this was a very plausible explanation, he tuned and headed into the bathroom. Quickly changing into another pair of trousers and a shirt, the ones he was wearing at the moment were shrunken down from the over sized clothes he had before.  
After that, he joined Draco in the bedroom and they made their way towards the dining room; where they would meet Tom and Lucius after the death eater meeting. Once there, they started a game of chess, hoping to pass the time before the men were back.  
It took 2 wins and 1 loss for Hadrian, before they were joined at the table. A tired looking Tom took a seat, held his head in one hand and used to other to bring a cup of tea to his mouth. Lucius ruffled Draco’s hair and places a kiss on Hadrian’s lips, then taking a seat next to Tom with his cup of tea.  
It was Hadrian who broke the silence; “how was the meeting?”  
Tom and Lucius heaved twin sight, which had Draco and Hadrian looking at each other, “wow, that bad, then?”  
Tom and Lucius both nodded, “it was hectic, they were shocked by the things we revealed to them, like your heritage and you being on your side now. What wasn’t welcomed was you being my mate. The most outspoken was Bellatrix, but she has been dealt with, she was getting on my nerves anyway.”  
Lucius rubbed his eyes, “I think you did the right thing Tom, nobody is really going to miss her. She was a nuisance for our cause. She hadn’t been sane to begin with, Azkaban didn’t help with that.”  
Draco nodded at the statement of his father, “I don’t even think my mother is going to miss her. Seeing as she is busy with her new conquest and the higher social class of France.”  
Hadrian was frowning, “did you kill her?”  
Tom nodded, “yes”, a little afraid his little mate didn’t agree with that method.  
Hadrian pouted, “I wanted to be there for that. She killed Sirius.”  
This statement, had the men look at their mate with wide eyes, while Draco was smirking, he had known of this more blood thirsty side of his best friend.  
The men shook out of their stupor when the elves brought in dinner, all of them keeping silent while eating. Enjoying the exquisite kitchen that Malfoy manor had to offer.  
After dinner, they retreated to one of the small sitting rooms. Done in soft earthy tones, with brown leather sofas, which looked like they would be very comfortable, once in them, that became a true statement. While Draco worked on summer work, the other three wad their own conversation. Moslty about their mate ship, the future, Hadrian’s thought and dreams, the other’s goals and plans, but most importantly Hadrian’s reaction and his relatives. And the stealing being done by Vernon, Ron and Dumbledore, and what he wanted to do about that.  
In the end they decided to wait until after their mating, when they were going to Gringrotts as it was to sign their contract. It was then they would handle everything that had to be handled, all at once, so they could put that part behind them.  
As it was, they had talked for 3 hours, making it close to 10 PM, when Draco wished them a good night, they too headed to bed, crawling into the huge bed, with Hadrian in the middle, the others’ arms around him, Tom from the left and Lucius from the right.  
When Hadrian fell asleep, he realised, he had never been this happy in his life.  
He looked forward to what tomorrow would bring.


	5. Chapter 5

Hadrian woke the next morning, after having the best rest he ever had. As such, he woke with a smile and couldn’t stop smiling when he saw 2 pair of eyes looking at him, one mercury and one red.   
He grinned at his mates; the rest of the summer was going to be an awesome one. He had 2 awesome mates, his best friend, and a little over a month to spend.  
With a stretch, he climbed out of the bed, seeing as his mates had left it already, both were dressing, and he hurried to follow their example. Starting today he could be who he really was and enjoy his life.  
He grinned to his mates again, dressed in forest green robes with black pants and a grey long sleeved dress shirt underneath it. With a quick kiss to the mouths of both his mates he set out in a search of his best friend, who he found in the dining room, eating breakfast.  
\--- TC ---  
After eating breakfast, Tom called out to him, beckoning him to Lucius’ study, saying they had something to talk about.  
Hadrian nodded and followed his older mate; he had a hunch as to what they had to talk about. His inheritance was approaching, the day after tomorrow and as he had 2 older mates, who had already had theirs, it was only normal they would do their best to prepare him for his.  
And as he thought, as soon as he took a seat in the study of his blond mate, both men looked at him; a worry in their eyes.  
Tom spoke; “Hadrian, as you know your inheritance is approaching and as we know what to expect from your test in Gringrotts, which is a huge advantage, you have to take in consideration that it will hurt.”  
Lucius nodded, “an inheritance is the awakening of old genes and special magics that belong to your family, it’s different for everyone, some like you will get a full creature inheritance, while others, like Tom here, only get a part of that creature inheritance.”  
Took looked at him as this was said, and Hadrian was sure he saw scales around Tom’s eyes, “Salazar Slytherin’s mate was a Naga, a snake creature, as he mated her, he gained the ability to speak to all snakes, and it is that ability that was named Parsletongue, and the person speaking it, a Parslemouth. I gained a dusting of scales along my eyes, not much but it’s enough to verify to other Naga’s that I am of Naga descend. Also I gained control of Parsle Magic, a kind of magic discovered by Salazar, he also made sure that when his children gained their inheritance they would get his knowledge of Parsle Magic, and since then it is given to each generation.”  
Lucius nodded, obviously already having heard of this, “I only gained an advantage, a few generations back there is a Veela in my family, and while I got no actual creature inheritance, I only got a resistance to Veela allure.”  
Tom spoke; “also, you will get an increase in Magic, all inheritances unlock your magic reserves, meaning you will have a lot more magic after you turn 17. This will hurt the most, and just so you know; we expect you to get quite the increase in Magic.”  
Hadrian swallowed, somewhere he had expected some of this, Draco had told him what he went through at his inheritance, and he noticed his Blond friend still wasn’t totally used to his increase in magic level.  
Lucius waited a bit, to allow Hadrian to absorb all information, “also, we have prepared a special room which will make the inheritance easier on you. It is blessed and cleansed, it is something done in Old families, to help their children. We as your mates will help too, as your magic should recognize us and not hurt us.”  
Hadrian nodded, happy to not be alone for this big event.  
“Also, seeing as every inheritance starts at a different time, we will spend most of our time in the Chamber, as to not be taken by surprise. It will also allow us time to get to know one another better”, Tom looked at Hadrian, concern in his eyes.  
Hadrian nodded, “I know, soon after my inheritance we will have to mate. It is something that has to be done seeing as I already knew and accepted you before my inheritance”, at the look he got from the two men, he told them; “Draco told me that.”  
This had Lucius nodded, he was glad his son took care of his best friend like that.  
Tom smiled, also proud of his best friend’s son, and his mate’s best friend, “I would also suggest you write a letter to your grandparents, Hadrian. Include a drop of blood so they can verify on their own. And seeing as we have no idea where they are, Hedwig might take a while to reach them, meaning we can go through your inheritance, and meet with them after that.”  
Hadrian nodded, he was quite nervous to meet his grandparents, seeing as they were King and Queen of a Kingdom.  
\--- TC ---  
The day before his inheritance passed quickly, Hadrian made sure to send the letter to his grandparents yesterday, wanting to get it out of the way.  
At the moment he was nervous for tomorrow, and nothing his best friend, or mates told him could help that. So they let him be for a bit, he had to go through it, so it was better to let him have a stress moment now instead of just before his inheritance hit.  
The rest of the day was spent relaxing, reading and just enjoying time with the people he held dear.  
\--- TC ---  
His inheritance hit when they didn’t expect it.   
He and his mates had locked themselves into the room the moment the Grandfather Clock ticked to Midnight in the 31st of July; all three of them staying awake, talking and laughing. Even telling the others things about themselves no one knew.  
But as the first rays of sunlight shined through the window, Hadrian stiffened, his body ached. He groaned, and laid down on the bedroll they took with them into a chamber.   
He soon curled up into a ball, pain running trough him, almost making him scream.  
His mates however soon joined him on the bedroll, enclosing him in their embrace, even though his magic had come out and cocooned him; and soon all three of them.  
It took three hours before Hadrian came out of his pain induces haze, his mates still holding him, their eyes open and in awe at his appearance.  
With a wince, he had stood, walking towards the mirror Tom conjured, and looking back at him was a 5ft9 young man, with pointy ears, a heart shaped face, longish black hair; it reached just below his shoulder blades, and dark green eyes.  
All in all, he grew up, gained a few inches, his creature treats came trough and just by waving his hand, he knew his magic had increased enormously. He giggled as he felt its caress over his skin.  
\--- TC ---  
Both Lucius and Tom stared in awe at their mate, they had loved the way he looked before, but he became even more beautiful after his inheritance. They couldn’t wait to run their hands through his hair, or caress those pointy ears, or see how long it took to get him to scream their names.  
That last thought had them shocked, they were grown men, in control over their own thoughts and lusts, or so they thought.  
As they looked at their little Minx, who had taken off the linen shirt he wore before, they could smell something particular in the air.  
Both men grinned, it would seem that Dark Elves had the ability of producing pheromones that would attract their dominate mates and get those mates to release their boundaries.   
They both gave a feral grin, on to give their little mate what he wanted. It would seem the mating wouldn’t take that long after all.  
\--- TC ---  
Hadrian groaned as he woke up for a second time, he sighed; his mates had spoiled him good. And had given him a first time he would never forget. He sighed again as arms encircled his waist, it would seem they were awake too.  
He giggled at the kissed pressed to his neck, a bare chest pressing into his back, he turned around to give his blond mate a kiss, before turning again and kissing his dark haired mate, who looked at him with lustful red eyes.  
He smiled; this moment couldn’t get any better.  
Of course he spoke too soon, for as soon as the thought entered his mind, a rapid knocking sounded, followed by Draco’s panicked voice.  
“Dad! There are elves at the gate, demanding their Prince back. Even the King and Queen are here, demanding to see their grandson. I know I shouldn’t disturb you three, and I’m sorry, M’Lord and Hadrian, but I don’t like this! So come on out!”  
All three of them jolted up and dressed in a rapid pace, Draco alone couldn’t hold a lot of elves back. After all, elves were known for their speed and accuracy in battle.  
Hadrian was the first out of the door, closely followed by the other two, he stopped briefly to hug a pale Draco before running towards the front doors, were shouts were heard.  
He flung the door open, stopping all the shouting behind it. Standing in the door opening, soon joined by his mates he looked over, what he guessed 25 top soldiers of his grandparents Clan and his grandparents.  
A woman with dark red hair, like his mom had to have had, let lose an exclamation of joy, “Hadrian!”  
She rushed forward, and he let himself be hugged. He even felt his mates stepping back a bit.  
“Oh, just look at you, all grown up already, you remind me so much of Liliana. Only the hair colour, but you must have gotten that from your father. Oh, dear, we’re so glad to see you!”  
She held him in her arms, pulling back a bit to look at his eyes, in the meantime, a man with chestnut hair and emerald eyes had joined them, he had a soft smile on his face.  
Hadrian smiled, “grandfather, grandmother, it is lovely to finally meet you.”  
They both gave a smile back, before frowning and looking at the men standing behind their grandson.   
“Hadrian, dear, who are these men? Where are your parents!?”  
Hadrian swallowed thickly, “they are my mates, Grandmother, and my best friend. As for the other question, I think it is best you step inside.”  
His grandfather nodded, and nodded at what he presumed was the Captain of the soldiers that were here. The woman nodded, and with a hand signal, got her men to follow her as she opened a portal and stepped right through. Only one other man stayed, he seemed to be a council man or an advisor.  
The three elder elves followed the young prince to a study, watching him take place on a sofa, his mates and best friend sitting next or, in Draco’s case, in front of him. They took the other sofa.  
Hadrian swallowed thickly again, “my parents are dead, have been since I was a year old. A lot has happened after that, and...”  
\--- TC ---  
He took the better part of the afternoon and evening to tell his grandparents everything that had happened over the course of 16 years; something that gave both his grandparents tears, and a councilman a grim face.  
After he stopped talking it took a while for either one of the older elves to say something, except the sobbing of his grandmother, they didn’t make a sound.  
The councilman spoke, “this is something very grave, we never expected this after we got your letter, young Prince.”  
Hadrian nodded at him, before the explanation, his grandfather had introduced him as Oriath, his most trusted advisor.  
Oriath looked at Tom and Lucius, “would you perhaps have a copy of this contract that was mentioned, the thing that took away the Young Prince’s freedom. Or at least, in the eyes of the other party?”  
Lucius nodded and opened a drawer in his desk, retrieving a rolled up parchment, “here you are”.  
Oriath nodded, and opened it, looking it over. He gave a sigh real quick, one of relief, and looked at the two men; “it is quite standard, without extra causes or even limits, I am glad for that, it means the Young Prince is safe. I thank you for taking care of him.”  
Tom nodded, “it is our duty as his mates to take care of him, and it was because of our attraction to him that we agreed to this. And we would still help him, even if we weren’t his mates.  
This made the royal elves smile, Hadrian because, even though he knew it, it was nice to hear it out loud. And his grandparents, because now they were sure their grandson was in great hands.  
Aaron stood and addressed his grandson,”I am glad to have met you, although it saddens me that my Liliana will forever be out of my reach.”  
He turned to his grandsons mates and best friend, “I want to thank you for taking care of him so, and apologize for storming your home so, but I finally after 35 years hear about my only daughter, or more specific, about her only son. And I assumed the worst, so I gathered up my men and came here.”  
Tom smiled, “understandable, My King, this is your family we’re talking about, I would have done the same, were I in your shoes. No harm done.”  
Esther stood after her husband, tears still running over her cheeks, and eyes bloodshot, “I hope we will see you soon, my dear”, she caressed Hadrian’s cheek, “I will morn your mother, and I am sure we will do a ceremony soon, to let her know we miss her so, I hope to see you there?”  
Hadrian nodded, a pleasant smile on his face, “I’d really like that.”  
Oriath stood as last, nodding to everyone, yet hugging Hadrian, whispering in his ear, “I am your uncle, I was born 10 years after your mother disappeared. I am sorry to not have told you and let myself be introduced as a councilmember, but mother and father insisted I come, and I admit I want to see you. I have a mate, but an accident in her past made her incapable of having children. So you are also my heir. Will you, allow us to see and visit you too?”  
Hadrian smiled wide, “I’d really like that Uncle, and I’d be delighted to meet my aunt. Maybe we can meet soon? I do start my last year of schooling in September, but it shouldn’t be that hard to get away for a family thing.”  
He saw Lucius nodding in the corner of his eye, it paid off to have a mate in the board of governors, and it made a lot of things, a lot easier.  
Oriath nodded, a wide smile on his face, “Gladly, I am sure Amalith will be overjoyed to meet you.”  
Hadrian hugged the man, and repeated the gesture with his grandparents, “I will see you all soon!”  
With that they hugged, or shook hands, after which they elves left trough one of those portals.  
Hadrian reminded himself to have his grandfather, or uncle explain it to him; it seemed handy.  
\--- TC ---  
After that hectic day, a good night’s rest was more than welcome. Although, their next challenge was looming over the horizon, in just 4 weeks Hogwarts would start again. And they had to do school shipping before that.


End file.
